Votos de amor
by Sherezade -Sehrazat
Summary: –Yo nunca quise lastimarte Sasuke, pero es que estoy tan cansada de decepcionarte, de no ser lo que esperabas, lo siento tanto./– Cuando tu no estuviste me quede solo, estuve bebiendo mucho, volviéndome loco haciendo un verdadero idiota de mí mismo, desesperadamente tratando de salvar lo que teníamos, mientras tú te arrojabas sobre Sasori delante de todo el mundo.


Hola a todos. Ahora vengo con una historia bastante corta que espero que realmente les agrade. Últimamente estoy trabajando en un fic, un poco corto porque es el primero que escribo, pero sin duda espero que al subirlo les guste.

Bueno, esta historia comienza un poco triste pero tendrán que leer que ocurre después. Es SasuSaku y nada espero que la disfruten. Ah, quiero agradecer por los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron en "Una en un millón" me anima montones a seguir escribiendo y nada pues, gracias.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados.

La historia tiene unas frases de la película "Votos de amor" que me ha encantado.

* * *

Votos de amor.

Cuando miras a la persona que amas y lo que sientes no es suficiente, sabes que algo va mal. El saber que aunque te tomes mil botellas de pastillas de amor, no volverá a ser igual. Que estar a su lado te hace bien y mal. A solas te invade el dolor, el dolor de querer amarlo tan intensamente como al principio, como cuando lo conociste, que el corazón se te volaba a mil, te transpiraban las manos y te temblaban las piernas. Ese calor que te quemaba cuando te tocaba, esa pasión desenfrenada que existía entre los dos.

Sabes que algo está completamente mal cuando eso se ha ido. Cuando ya solo quedan los besos cortos de despedida y llegada. Cuando te habla para decirte que por favor hagas la cena y tú le pides algún que otro favor. Cuando las discusiones rozan lo absurdo y ninguno puede parar. Pero no quieres dejarlo porque estas enamorada, no como antes, no con pasión. Pero es amor y el miedo a conversarlo es que él se vaya, que lo pierdas o se enoje. Que lo malinterprete, te da tanto miedo perderlo que prefieres seguir en la rutina de lo absurdo. Y callar todo ese dolor de querer recuperar lo perdido.

Ya no hacen locuras, ya no se escriben poemas, ya no se dicen cosas románticas. Todo se basa en la rutina, la depresión te está ganando y quieres decirle tantas cosas, pero no puedes, lo amas tanto que te duele pero… Todo se ha ido apagando y tú no haces nada por recuperarlo, el tampoco. Tienes tanto miedo de su reacción si se lo dices, miedo de que quiera dejarte e irse con alguien más. Ya no puedes complacerlo porque tampoco puedes complacerte a ti misma. La pasión se apagó, el calor que emanaban se hundió en el mar. Ya no pueden más.

– Sakura. – Sasuke llamo su atención. – Termina de cenar. – La pelirrosa solo asintió.

Comió un par de cucharadas y decidió retirar la mesa Sasuke la ayudo a sacar las cosas para luego sentarse en el sofá. La pelirrosa lavo los platos sucios mientras Sasuke veía la televisión. Este noto cuando ella se llevó las manos a la cara y se secó las lágrimas, él se sentía igual. Al terminar vieron un poco de televisión sin hablar y como todos los días a la misma hora se acostaron.

Sasuke abrazo a su pelirrosa y esta le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, el decidió besarla, tocar su cuerpo pero ella se tensó.

–No, Sasuke, no quiero.

–Dios Sakura, nosotros casi nunca… Tú, nunca puedes.

–No te enfades.

–No estoy enfadado. – Siempre decía lo mismo pero ella sabía que era una mentira, porque después de decirlo dejaba de hablar por un buen rato. – Si ya no te gusto solo dilo.

–Por Dios Sasuke, no digas eso. No es… – Si tan solo se pusiera en su lugar y supiera que a ella también le dolía todo eso. – No es eso.

– ¿Entonces? – Sasuke se llevó un brazo a los ojos tapándolos.

–No me siento bien, es todo. – Como decirle que era un problema interno, de sí misma o tal vez de la relación sin que él se sintiera mal. – Creo que me estoy engripando.

–Tú nunca te cuidas. Nunca podremos ser una pareja normal.

–Sasuke… – No sabía lo mal que la hacían sentir esas palabras. Lo mal que se sentía decepcionarlo. – Yo…

–Olvídalo. Buenas noches, mañana tengo que trabajar y ya es tarde. – Le dio un beso en los labios y se dio vuelta en la cama. Al poco rato se durmió tranquilamente.

–Yo, no… – Sakura se sentó en la cama y llevo las manos a su cara intentando retener el llanto pero no pudo más. Dios ella no quería perderlo, no quería decepcionarlo pero es que no podía. No era que no le gustara ella lo amaba con su vida, aun así algo se había perdido. Ella tenía claro que eran el uno para el otro, que no debían separarse. Pero dolía tanto. Sintió que pasaron horas mientras se desahogaba sola.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertó cerca de la madrugada al escuchar sollozos, se dio vuelta y vio a Sakura con las manos en la cara despierta aun.

– ¿Has estado llorando hasta ahora? – Sakura se dio vuelta hacia él.

–Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

–Oh, no te preocupes. – Se sentó en la cama y le dio un abrazo. – Siento haberte hecho sentir mal.

–Dios, si fuera tan fácil. – Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras ella intentaba secarse las lágrimas, pero su cercanía solo la hacía llorar más.

– ¿Qué? …

–Ya no puedo más, con todo esto… – Sakura se pauso y pensó bien las palabras correctas. – Esto, del daño que nos hacemos mutuamente, del amor que sentimos que ya no da para más si seguimos así…

– ¿Quieres?... ¿Separarte?

–No, Sasuke, por supuesto que no… No me malinterpretes. Me duele el tipo de relación que estamos llevando, tan lejana… Y sé, por Dios sé que yo he sido la mayor culpable por… Alejarme y no… – Suspiro. – No quiero que me restriegues en la cara lo culpable que soy. Quiero que nos ayudemos a superar este dolor. Esta lejanía tanto sentimental como corporal, esto de lo pasional, no puedo estar contigo así porque siento que hay cosas que no hemos solucionado. Y me da tanto miedo que me dejes por decirte que ya no es como al principio, que los dos hemos cambiado.

–Me duele, que… Me digas que ya no me amas como antes.

–Yo nunca quise lastimarte Sasuke, pero es que estoy tan cansada de decepcionarte, de no ser lo que esperabas, lo siento tanto.

–Los dos hemos sido culpables… Hemos discutido tantas veces y yo me enojo fácilmente, no te tengo paciencia Sakura.

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Sakura se pauso un momento y tomo aire. – Te he alejado, no he hablado contigo mis problemas por miedo… Miedo a que te fueras, que me dejaras sola. Tenía miedo de que si te decía la verdad te irías. – Ahogo más lágrimas. – No he confiado en ti lo suficiente. Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo mal que estamos… Por mi culpa.

–Por culpa de ambos.

–Es que ya no hacemos locuras, no salimos tomados de la mano, ni nos damos besos en la lluvia a la mitad de la calle. Ya no tomamos en cuenta los deseos románticos del otro, me considero una egoísta.

–Sakura… Tal vez… Si es que…

–Sasuke, lamento interrumpirte, pero… Necesito irme y pensar, no, no me quiero separar de ti, solo quiero… – Suspiro. – Tiempo, para necesitarte, pensar en cómo podemos solucionar esto.

–No quiero que te vayas.

–Y yo no quiero irme, pero… Solo este mes, me buscaras a fin de este mes en la casa de mi abuela, en la fiesta que hace todos los años.

– ¿Es necesario? – Ella asintió. – Este bien. Solo, por este mes.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el armario sacando una maleta para luego comenzar a echar ropa. Sasuke solo la miro algo triste. Él también estaba mal con todo eso que pasaba, también cometía errores, era ser humano. Le dolía tanto como a ella.

.

.

.

Estaban en un terminal de autobuses sentados, un poco separados, sin rozarse, sin tocarse. Sin siquiera mirarse, estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que apenas escucharon el llamado para abordar. Al acercarse al autobús a Sakura se le encogió el corazón, Sasuke hizo la fila para echar la maleta y al volver le hablo.

– ¿Estas segura que no prefieres que te lleve en el automóvil? – Ella negó. – Pues bien.

–Cuídate mucho, Adiós Sasuke.

–Hasta pronto, Sakura. – Ella se acercó hasta él y le beso la mejilla. Lentamente subió la escalerilla del autobús para luego mostrar su pasaje y perderse entre la gente. Sasuke espero poder verla por la ventanilla pero eso no paso. – Solo… Es un mes.

Sakura se sentó del otro lado para que Sasuke no pudiera verla, le dolía tanto dejarlo solo, pero era por el bien de ambos. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y noto que el autobús partía. Intento dejar atrás su dolor concentrándose en el viaje. Ya le explicaría todo a su abuela al llegar.

.

.

.

_Primera semana._

–Sakura, hija. A desayunar que me ayudaras a darle de comer a los animales.

–Solo cinco minutos más abuela… – Sakura estaba boca abajo descansando.

–Ahora.

–Este mes será largo.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba sentado tomándose un café con su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Con él al menos podía desahogarse un poco. Contarle cosas que solo el sentía.

–Sakura tardo dos semanas en enamorarse de mí, tan solo dos semanas para decirme te amo. En estos días… ¿Dónde encuentras una chica que se enamore de ti seriamente en dos semanas? Es única y no la trate como debía. Ella, ya no me ama.

–Tal vez, es que no confía 100% en ti Sasuke.

–Tengo que lograr que mi esposa se enamore de mi otra vez.

.

.

.

_Segunda semana._

–Sakura hija, te buscan unos chicos.

– ¿Unos, chicos? – Sakura salió a mirar y se encontró con viejos amigos, entre ellos su ex.

– ¿Sasori?

.

.

.

– ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Sakura ahora?

–Hn. – Sasuke suspiro. – Espero que lo que yo.

– ¿Trabajar? – Sasuke negó.

–Pensar en mí, como yo en ella.

.

.

.

–Jajaja, Sasori. Hace tanto no te veía, ya no recordaba lo bien que podía pasarla contigo.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste entonces? – La miro a los ojos y ella se puso nerviosa.

–No me malinterpretes.

–No me mires de esa forma entonces. – El pelirrojo la miraba intensamente.

.

.

.

_Tercera semana._

–Sakura, después de que me ayudes a guardar los caballos quiero que vayas al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas.

–Está bien abuela, pero no traje mi licencia.

-Sasori le acompañó.

.

.

.

–Sasuke, aguanta un poco más, queda la última semana. – Naruto apoyo una mano en su hombro.

–Pensar que su ex, está allá… Me pone furioso.

–No debí recordártelo.

.

.

.

–Sasori, mi abuela dijo que compráramos maíz. – No escucho respuesta y decidió voltear. Noto que Sasori tenía una gran sonrisa y le ofrecía una hermosa rosa roja.

–Sé que no te gusta que corten las flores pero no he podido resistirme a regalarle una rosa a una flor tan hermosa como tú. – Sakura rio.

–Te perdono esta vez.

.

.

.

La fiesta había comenzado, todos los pueblerinos estaban invitados a la gran fiesta del año en la zona. Esas tierras eran muy fértiles y todos los años se celebraba la buena cosecha. Todos bailaban y bebían felices.

Sasuke estaba a cinco minutos de llegar al fin, esa había sido la semana más larga de toda su vida, le había costado mucho no correr tras Sakura. Ahora al fin la vería y podría abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, comenzar una vida nueva. Todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

- ¿Bailamos? - Le pido Sasori.

–Está bien. – Sakura dejo la copa de vino en la mesa y tomo las manos de Sasori.

–Eres la chica más hermosa y lista del lugar.

.

.

.

Sasuke al llegar no vio por ninguna parte a Sakura y eso le angustio, tomo un par de tragos para luego seguirla buscando. Lo que vio no le agrado nada, Sasori la tenía agarrada por la cintura, muy pegada y la estaba besando. Vio como Sakura se separaba del chico violentamente dirigiéndose a otro lugar. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a Sasori.

– ¿Te agrada? – Pregunto Sasuke con los puños apretados. – ¿Saber que Sakura y yo pasamos por una crisis? – Sasori solo rio.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque sé que te dejo, se sentía sola a tu lado.

– ¿Y al tuyo no?

-Ella no te ama, es mi esposa.

–Eso lo veremos cuando tenga a tu esposa en mi cama.

Sasuke no pudo resistir más y lo golpeo prácticamente quebrándole la nariz. Toda la gente se acercó rápidamente incluyendo a Sakura quien al ver la escena corrió lejos, Sasuke la alcanzo.

– ¿Qué creías que hacías, Sasuke?

– ¿Que creía que hacia? Cuando tu no estuviste me quede solo, estuve bebiendo mucho, volviéndome loco haciendo un verdadero idiota de mí mismo, desesperadamente tratando de salvar lo que teníamos, mientras tú te arrojabas sobre Sasori delante de todo el mundo.

– ¡No es justo! – Grito Sakura desesperada.

– ¿No es Justo? Veo cómo lo miras Sakura, lo sé porque así me mirabas a mí, creo que tenemos que empezar a ser realistas, no volverás a confiar en mí, para ti seguiré siendo un completo extraño. – Sasuke se volteó y comenzó a caminar. – ¿Cómo miras a la mujer que amas y le dices que es hora de irte?

–No puedes. Sasuke, Sasori se lanzó sobre mí, yo no…

–Entonces Sakura, demuéstrame que podemos salvarlo, que esto puede funcionar.

–Ven conmigo. – Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo guio por el campo hasta llegar a un lago. De pronto se comenzó a quitar el vestido.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Recuperar lo nuestro. – Sakura se metió al agua rápidamente.

–Es una locura.

–Exacto Sasuke. – Se metió mas adentro. – ¡Cuando uno ama hace locuras!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado, esa chica estaba loca y el loco, por ella. Se quitó la ropa y se lanzó al lago junto a ella.

– ¡Esta helada! Estas, loca.

– ¿Cómo reviviremos nuestra relación si no salimos de la rutina? ¿Si no nos arriesgamos? ¿Si no hacemos locuras, juntos?

Sasuke se apegó a ella tomándola por la cintura, la acerco lentamente hasta su rostro y ella tembló. El suspiro al sentir su aliento, miro su rostro sonrojado por el frío, por la cercanía. ¿Hacia cuanto no la veía tan hermosa? Acaricio sus mejillas con las manos y lentamente se acercó, le dio un beso dulce, romántico que a ambos hizo estremecer. Recorrió su boca como si fuera la fruta más dulce. La falta de aire los hizo separarse para finalmente volver a besarse. Al terminar ambos rieron, hace mucho no se sentían así. Esta vez, irían despacio. Para recuperar su relación.

.

.

.

Sasuke llego a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, desde que habían vuelto a casa las cosas habían cambiado bastante, ya nada era igual.

Sakura apareció a recibirlo, al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso para luego darle a su mujer un apasionado beso.

– ¿Qué hay de cenar?

–Hum… No hice de cenar Sasuke. – El levanto una ceja curioso. –Pedí pizza. – El rio.

–Vale, pizza será pues.

– ¿Te parece si vemos una película cenando en el sofá?

–Me parece perfecto. – Volvió a besar los labios de su esposa. – Me daré un baño rápido.

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke la miro extrañado, sin darle mucha importancia él se fue hasta la habitación en donde Sakura lo alcanzo, sin previo aviso lo lanzo a la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Sasuke rio, aprovecho que Sakura estaba así comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, las cuales terminaron en un largo beso.

–Sakura. – Se separó de ella.

- ¿Hum?

–Cásate conmigo. – Sakura le miro boquiabierta.

–Pero si estamos casados.

–Otra vez. Déjame darte la ceremonia más hermosa que hayas visto.

–No. – Sasuke alzo una ceja. – Quiero que sea simple. – Sasuke solo sonrió.

.

.

.

Los amigos de Sakura, los amigos de Sasuke, los pocos amigos de ambos los ayudaban con la boda simbólica. Estaban en un jardín privado, el más hermoso que habían visto. Sakura hablo primero.

– Prometo ayudarte, a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere, hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, a estar de acuerdo sobre lo más posible y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar.

– ¡Uy! ¡Ahora yo tendré que lucirme! Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro.

–Por el poder que me confirió Sasuke. – Hablo Naruto y todos rieron. –Los declaro. – Los guardias llegaron y vieron que estaban en el jardín sin permiso. – ¡Marido y mujer! ¡Corran!

Todos corrieron riendo felices, era una de las mayores locuras que habían cometido en ese tiempo, es que no volverían a caer en la rutina, se amarían la vida entera. Al escapar de los guardias al fin descansaron.

–Sakura, ¿Qué tal si cometemos una locura aun mayor?

– ¿Cómo que amor?

–Tener un bebe. – Sakura rio y Sasuke la beso.

–Te amo Sasuke, ahora y para siempre.

–Y yo a ti, mi pequeña y hermosa princesa.

Porque un amor puro y verdadero siempre puede renacer, no importa el que los haya alejado o el porqué. Cuando dos personas encajan bien, aunque tengan problemas, pase lo que pase siempre volverán a estar juntos, porque si eran el uno para el otro nada ni nadie podrá separarlos. Así es el amor, impredecible y es eso, lo que lo hace más apetecible.

Fin.


End file.
